You Mean
by beautiful imperfections
Summary: Christmas oneshot...need I say more? Fax!


_Oneshot_

_**You Mean  


* * *

**_The night's air was silent except for the quiet breathing of my Flock around me. The dying fire crackled occasionally and I considered keeping it going. It was December and while sleeping under the stars has it's advantages, winter's brutal just south of Canada's border.

The fire had reduced to embers and I laid back, tugging my windbreaker tighter. Tomorrow I should seriously consider swinging by the local mall(however dreadful it may be) and gearing us up the winter. Fortunately, I thought ruefully, our wings seem to be immune to the cold unless it's way below freezing. You have no idea how much California had been calling my name.

Or Arizona, on that note. Christmas was approaching fast and I knew my mother would die of happiness if we crashed at her place for the holiday. Christmas Day verses any other random day didn't mean much to the Flock and I, holidays had never fit in with our life, but somehow I knew no one would protest to letting my mom don presents on us. Angel and Nudge would be ecstatic, if I chose to plan a visit. Gazzy would flip.

But as appealing as that idea was, I wasn't quite ready to jump on board. I was still trying to figure out why when I heard one of the sleeping bird-kids move.

Fang.

He rubbed his fists over his eyes as he stood over me. With my genetically enhanced eyesight I could see him perfectly against the night sky. He looked amused.

"What?" I whispered, finally breaking our silent staring contest. Never play that with Fang-he always wins.

He shrugged, pushing his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "Nothing. I'll take watch now." He moved out of my line of sight and I felt him sit next to me. I sat up, casting a sideways glance at him.

"My watch isn't over," I reminded him. But I knew my attempt was in vain. He was up now and there was no way I could get him to sleep for a few more hours. He probably had an overwhelming desire to check his blog, _right now. _He didn't reach for the laptop though.

"Christmas is next week," Fang said out of the blue.

"I know," I told him, wondering what exactly he meant by that. Was he hinting at something or just trying to make conversation? Somehow I knew it was the first one. Fang didn't just make small talk. It wasn't one of his specialties.

"Maybe we should do something," he went on.

I peered at his eyes, through his overgrown bangs. I should really snag some scissors and when he's sleeping chop them off. They were getting so long, but Fang would kill me if I ever tried to pull a stunt like that. It was a very amusing thought though.

His face was unreadable, like always. "We're on the run," I said, blatantly. "Christmas is kinda hard to fit in." Of course I was just considering the same thing, but honestly I doubt visiting my family would be a good idea. Who knows who's following us? Itex, and my Voice for the matter, had been strangely quiet the last few weeks(taking a break for Christmas? Ha, ha) but they could show up anytime.

Fang didn't appear to have even heard me. "What do you want for Christmas, Max?"

I was startled by the question. Doing anything for any holiday was always for the Flock. Pretending the holidays didn't exist was more my kind of style. Of all people, Fang should know that.

But what the hey-I'm still a fourteen years old girl.

Besides the obvious, like wanting Itex to disappear, the world saving itself, us living a normal life, yada, yada, I did want stuff. And you'll never, _ever, _believe what I want the most. I was almost too embarrassed to tell it to Fang. But he's my best friend and even though he's going to laugh at me and tease me about it the rest of my life, I told him.

"I want a diamond ring. Silver," I clarified, already knowing I was going to regret this forever. What on earth do I need a real diamond ring for? Nothing. It'd probably get lost or broken. I've never had jewelry in my life and here I want a ring? It was the most impractical, girly thing ever, but every time we go to the mall, the rings always catch my eye. I braced myself for Fang to start laughing.

But he didn't. "Really?" he asked, sounding surprised but not teasing. I was sure it'd come later. "Since when are you such a girl?"

I cringed, hearing more of what I expected. "Since forever, Fang," I snapped, coming to my feet. "I _am_ a girl. I've always been a _girl_. Just because I can kick your sorry butt, doesn't mean I don't like y-...doesn't mean I don't like diamonds, and jewelry, and girl things." I took a deep breath, suddenly feeling close to tears. Did I mention it's my time of the month?

"You want watch, Fang? Take it." I turned around, ran a few feet, and launched myself into the air.

God, I'm such an idiot.

* * *

The next day, I gave in and told everyone we were heading to the Martinez's for Christmas. I won't bore you with intense reactions I got. When Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy are happy, they're _really _happy.

So we turned south and made the long trek to Arizona. It didn't even occur to me to call ahead and let them know we were coming until we were actually standing a couple yards away from their front door. Oh, well, I guess that's what you get when your daughter is an avian hybrid.

"Max!" Ella screamed, pulling me into a hug when she answered the door. Mom came up behind her and after a thousands hugs were passed around, we all sat around the kitchen, eating some sort of Christmas sugar cookies, not quite as good as chocolate chip, but pretty close.

"You're just in time for Christmas," Ella gushed. "Christmas Eve is to-_morrow_!"

I nodded, my mouth full. I had noticed their tree in the living room. "Yep," I said, after I swallowed. "We got the whole prefect timing thing down to the max. No pun intended," I added, realizing what I just said.

Mom laughed. "I'm so glad you're all here. I was wondering what you guys did for Christmas..."

It was obvious she was hinting at a question, but I chose to ignore it. What we usually did would probably just depress her.

"I love your tree," Nudge cut in. I was surprised she managed to stay quiet for so long. I guessed it was because she was stuffing her face. "It's so pretty, and Christmas-y, and the lights _sparkle._" She hopped down from the stool she was sitting on and moved to the another room to look at what she was talking about. Everyone followed.

"Look," Angel gasped, pointing at a present. "It has your name on it, Gazzy." The Gasman knelt beside her and felt the present as Angel looked at another one. "This one's for me," she squealed, delighted.

Pretty soon the whole Flock were searching for their presents, including Fang and I. There were a ton for all of us. I turned questioningly to Mom.

"Like I said, I didn't know what you did for Christmas, but whenever you showed up, I was going to give them to you."

"Thanks, Mom," I said, giving her a hug. "It means alot to them, and me."

* * *

The next day was filled with baking chocolate chip cookies, watching Christmas shows, and playing in the snow that lightly dusted their backyard. Apparently it's not as warm here as I first thought. Fang smacked me in the face with a snowball, but I was able to get him back by throwing one and hitting him where it hurts, if you get my meaning.

I let the kids stay up way too late, but finally I was getting them down.

"Finish brushing your teeth," I called to Nudge, tapping the bathroom door on my way to the guest bedroom where she and Angel were sleeping. I entered the room to find Angel already under the covers of the double bed, her eyes closed and Total snuggled at her side. Her eyes opened when I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sleepy, Ange?" I asked, pulling the blankets higher and smoothing her damp curls. She had taken a shower.

She nodded. "Yeah, but I can't wait for tomorrow. We actually get presents." She yawned.

"Yeah," I said, tweaking her nose. "But first you have to go to sleep." I stood and kissed her forehead. "Night, Angel."

Nudge came in as I was leaving. "Goodnight, Nudge," I said, turning off the lights when she crawled onto the other side of the bed.

On my way downstairs, I checked on Gazzy and Iggy who were sleeping on the pull out couch in the den. They were already sound asleep. It was past eleven, and Ella and Mom had already been asleep for over an hour now.

I entered the living room, where Fang and I were crashing for the night, to see him watching the tale end of Rudolph again. We had watched it earlier. The clock struck eleven thirty and the show ended.

"We should go to sleep," I said, stretching out on the couch I had claimed. Fang was sleeping on the other couch.

"No," Fang surprised me by saying. "Let's stay up until midnight. I have something I want us to do then."

I was shocked, to say the least. What was there possibly for us to do at midnight? I was exhausted though, and not sleeping on the ground was a luxury I wanted to take advantage of.

"Fang, come on," I sighed. "It's been a long week and let's just go to bed, okay? I'm tired and you know the kids will have us up before eight." I tucked a pillow under my chin and closed my eyes. "Turn the lights off, will ya?"

"Max," Fang persisted, hitting me with a pillow. "Fine; we won't wait for midnight, we'll do it now."

I cracked a eye open to see his blank face staring down at me. He wasn't going to let this go. "Fine," I sighed again, making sure he knew I didn't like this. "What do you want to do?" I sat up and let out a yawn.

Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Grab your coat," he instructed, shrugging his on.

"What?" I demanded. "I am not going outside. It's freezing!"

Fang didn't answer; he simply threw my coat at me. "I'd get your boots too."

Getting more irritated by the second, I bundled up in my coat, boots, scarf, gloves, and a hat, before allowing him to pull me out the door.

"Let's go," Fang said, snapping out his wings and taking off. I followed, praying to any gods who might be up at this outrageous time, that this excursion would be quick. I still couldn't figure out why he wanted to do this.

At least, flying warmed me up and made me feel better in general. I didn't even mind when snow started falling on us. We flew in circles for about fifteen minutes above the Martinez's neighborhood, before dropping down on their roof and watching the snow fall on all the houses lit up for Christmas, which was probably already here by now.

"Why'd you want to do this?" I asked, rubbing my hands together. I was starting to get cold.

"It's snowing. The lights are pretty. I wanted to enjoy it."

The statement was pretty un-Fang-like but truth to be told, though he didn't say things like that a whole lot, the whole Flock knew of Fang's love for...well, I won't say nature 'cause we aren't looking at nature, but scenery, you could call it, I guess.

"Yeah," I agreed, rolling my shoulder, still trying to warm up. Fang didn't look cold at all.

"And I have something for you."

My breath caught in my throat. A present? I thought. We didn't exactly have any money, nor could I think of a time when he might have brought anything. Homemade then? That certainly didn't seem like something Fang would do.

"Seriously?" I asked, staring stupidly at him.

He nodded, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small, brightly wrapped, package. I took it from him, beginning to feel guilty that I hadn't gotten him anything. With unsteady hands, I unwrapped it.

And found myself holding another box, this one black and velvety, like a jewelry box. I opened that box and glistening in the moonlight was a silver diamond ring. I wondered if it was the real thing.

"It's real," said Fang. I hadn't realized I asked it out loud.

I didn't know what to say. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I was sure Fang could hear it. He'd actually gotten me this ring? It's had to cost a fortune.

"Uh, um, Fang...thank you," I finally got out, tearing my eyes from the ring to look at him. It was so beautiful and has my mouth been working better, I would have told him I thought so.

"It isn't going to fit you," Fang said suddenly.

"What?"

Fang took the ring out of the box and slipped it on a silver chain that he produced out of nowhere. "It's too big for your fingers," he explained. "It was a very...well, to say the least, interesting situation getting it. The only one that guy would let me have was a ring that was too big. Turn." He motioned for me to move.

I obeyed, deciding that I didn't want to know how he'd gotten the ring.

Smoothing my long hair out of the way, he put the necklace/ring combo around my neck and clasped it.

"Max," he said when I turned back to him. "I never meant to say you weren't a girl. I just...never imagined you'd want something like this."

"It's all right," I said, leaning against him. He put his arm around me and I found myself warming up.

"You mean the world to me, Max," Fang whispered into my hair. "And if something as simple as a diamond makes you happy, I'll get you a thousand. You know that, right?"

"I do now," I whispered back, glad my face was buried into his shoulder and he couldn't see my blush.

"Thank you, Fang," I said again. "I love you."

The snow began to pile up on us as we sat on the rooftop, early Christmas morning, but it was a long time before we moved. And when we finally went inside, it was without ceremony. We simply turned off the lights, and went to sleep.

* * *

_You mean the world to me, Max. -Fang_

It wasn't until the next day that I discovered those words were engraved inside the ring.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I hoped you enjoyed it! Sorry, if they were ooc. Please review!

Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
